2-Amino-6-benzyloxypurine is useful as an intermediate for the production of a pharmaceutical product, and there are various reports on the production methods thereof. However, no report relates to the production of 2-amino-6-benzyloxypurine as a solvate (e.g., hydrate, methanolate), and there is no report relating to the production method of the solvate.
As regards a crystal of 2-amino-6-benzyloxypurine, for example, The Journal of Organic Chemistry, vol. 34, 2160-2163 (1969) reports that a needle crystal can be obtained. However, the number of reports is small, with no report on a cubic crystal or a columnar crystal obtained so far or production methods thereof.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing 2-amino-6-benzyloxypurine as a crystal having a shape so far not obtained, namely, as a cubic crystal or a columnar crystal. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a 2-amino-6-benzyloxypurine solvate (particularly hydrate or alcoholate). A further object of the present invention is to provide a cubic crystal, a columnar crystal and a solvate (particularly hydrate or alcoholate) of 2-amino-6-benzyloxypurine.